Talk:Martha Logan
What happened to Martha Everyone see when President Taylor's daughter said " Sorry for what happened to her " then Aaron said " I don't want to talk about it " Is it possible she died? I guess we will find out next monday. WaffleStomp 03:59, 10 March 2009 (UTC) My guess is that they shipped her to a mental facility/jail for stabbing Charles Season 6 pic I found a promo of her from Day 6 6:00pm-7:00pm. --Pyramidhead 22:43, 21 May 2007 (UTC) : I personally find the posed promo shots much more nicer than the candid ones. Anyone else? --Proudhug 22:42, 21 May 2007 (UTC) Before Nightfall Re: growing up in Weston... this was mentioned in one of the deleted scenes between Martha and Anya. According to the canon heirarchy this shouldn't be included, or did she mention it at another point? (And here I thought I knew everything about her. XD)--Vikitty 05:27, 15 April 2007 (UTC) Past tense Please convert this to past tense in accordance with the Manual of Style. --Deege515 01:46, 21 February 2007 (UTC) : Done! Rewrote a lot of it, too. --154.20.3.248 03:47, 1 April 2007 (UTC) :: oops, that was me :D--Vikitty 03:47, 1 April 2007 (UTC) Craziness We don't know for a fact that she was crazy, right? I mean, isn't is entirely possible that Logan got a doctor to sign off on it and shipped her away because she came too close to discovering his illegal activiteies in the planning phase? --BauerJ24 23:37, 8 January 2007 (UTC) Martha's status I think Martha's status should be changed to "Unknown" instead of "Alive" since Olivia's commentary to Aaron on Season 7 leaves open for the possibility of her death. Also, their relationship didn't end four years before S7 (he retired four years before) since Day 6 takes place only three years before S7 and by then they was still togheter. He retired before Day 6. : It's possible she was referring to them breaking up or her imprisonment or relocation to an asylum, as well. I'm not sure if the context is strong enough to tilt this in favor of actually "unknown" status, however, and I think it's safer to keep the status that she was last definitely seen alive. 00:24, 24 April 2009 (UTC) Quotes Is there any rhyme or reason to which pages can have memorable quotes and which can't? Because I put up what I considered to be a fantastic quote by her, and it has been removed. Any reason? -Randy 03:37, May 22, 2010 (UTC) : The quote itself, and the quotes section, already exists at Quote:Martha Logan. --[[User:Cubs Fan2007|'Cubs Fan']] [[User talk:Cubs Fan2007|(Talk to me)]] 04:04, May 22, 2010 (UTC) ::Great... so if I want to add a quote to a character, I should double-check to make sure they don't have a dedicated quote page first? I'm assuming minor characters don't. -Randy 04:52, May 22, 2010 (UTC) Somebody used here the old picture. I'm doing a revision.--Station7 20:13, October 19, 2010 (UTC)